Barrett M82A1-Iron Shark
Barrett M82A1-Iron Shark is a new sniper rifle variant of Barrett M82A1 and it is the third VVIP sniper rifles, aside from AWM-Infernal Dragon and Barrett M82A1-Born Beast. Overview This sniper rifle features a new shiny red metal skin with a shark-plated design. Once again, it shares VVIP perks with the AWM-ID, but with a few additional ones. Availability *'CF China' *'CF Vietnam' *'CF Japan' *'CF Russia' *'CF North America' *'CF Brazil' *'CF Europe' *'CF Philippines '(Coming Soon!) Features * Lazer Pointer: (can be changed/customized at the inventory, either to enable or disable this feature): point the center of the crosshair. * Ammo Refill: for each successful headshots. * +2 '''bullets for every sniper owned. * '''Pistol support AKA Sniper's Aim: +1 ammo for all pistols on bags (Does not stack) * 200% EXP bonus for the owner. * 30% EXP bonus for everybody in the same room. * 20% GP bonus for everybody in the same room. * Earn Achievement much faster (100% Faster). * Full wallbang. Percentages Just like AWM Infernal Dragon and Barrett Born Beast, Barrett Iron Shark will refill ammunition when doing headshots with any weapons, as long the Barrett Iron Shark is equipped. Each type of weapons has its own percentage for ammo refill: * Rifles: 2 bullets of the mag. * Snipers: 1 bullet of the cartridge. * Shotguns: 1 of shells/mag. * SMGs: 3 bullets of the mag. * Pistols: 1 bullet of the clip. * MGs: 8 bullets of the mag/belt. It also works in Zombie Mode games, which can be useful, due the fact it is fairly easy to headshot zombies. Trivia *This is the first VVIP gun to feature TWO ammo bonus perks, likely intended to support Sniper players in normal mode (not Sniper Only room). To balance this, the Pistol Support perk does not stack, meaning players can't equip 7 Barrett-IS to get +7 rounds on Pistol - they will only get +1 (But it still stacks with Desert Eagle-Born Beast perks.) *In the NA version of crossfire the +1 pistol ammo perk is listed as "Sniper's Aim", which can be confusing at first since it doesn't reflect the perk's meaning at all. *This is the very first VVIP gun to have a name of a fish. *This gun features slightly faster ROF, reload and draw speed, therefore making it the proper Barrett so far. However, it has the classic recoil (The gun swings back heavily just like all other Barretts). *There's a glitch with Barrett Iron Shark that caused all weapons to display yellow ammo count ingame, regardless of whether players have other VVIP guns or not (This also applies to Shotgun, which don't have a VVIP variant now), but players won't get ammo boost. This glitch has been fixed in recent patches in CF Vietnam. *In CF Vietnam, Barrett Iron Shark is the first VVIP weapon to not feature a day-1 discount. Instead, the sale comes one day later on the Web Mall - normal players get 10% discount while players already owning VVIP weapons get 20% discount, and both will get Barrett IS along with 30d DE Scope Flying Dragon and Brick Ultimate Gold. **It was later announced that users who bought the Barrett M82A1 Iron Shark prior to the (edited) sale announcement will also receive sale promote bonus. To make up for the 10 / 20% discount loss, these users are compensated with 7d DE Born Beast. *CF Brazil named this gun is Nebula, but the promotion image and BagIcon is still "Mira Laser" (Laser Sight). Media Images= BarrettIronShark.png|Render M82A1_IS.PNG|HUD M82A1-IronShark_600.gif|Barret M82A1 Iron Shark Spin (360°) Fates with Barrett M82A1 Iron Shark.jpg|Artwork p224CO8.png|Render #2 |-| Videos= CrossFire - Barrett M82A1 Iron Shark - Weapon Gameplay Cross Fire China Barrett M82A1-Iron Shark (Aurora) (VVIP) CG Promo ! CrossFire China 2.0 - Barrett-Iron Shark (Aurora) ☆ Cross Fire China Barrett M82A1-Iron Shark (VVIP) GamePlay ! CrossFire 2.0 Barrett M82A1-Iron Shark vs Born Beast VVIP Sniper Comparison Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Sniper Rifle Category:VVIP